prowrestlingfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Wrestling-Begriffe
Im Wrestling haben sich im Laufe der Zeit spezielle Bezeichnungen herausgebildet. A *'A-Show': Wichtigste im TV ausgestrahlte Show einer Wrestlingorganisation. Üblicherweise treten dort die größten Stars der Promotion auf. Typische Vertreter sind RAW (WWE), iMPACT! (TNA) und ehemals WCW Monday Nitro (WCW). *'Alumni': Ehemalige Wrestler einer Promotion. Bilden den inaktiven Teil eines Wrestling-Rosters. *'Angle': Anderer Begriff für eine Storyline. Oft wird auch ein Segment (kein Match) während einer Show als Angle bezeichnet, beispielsweise das Zusammentreffen zweier laut ihrer Storyline „verfeindeter“ Wrestler oder eine Stellungnahme eines Offiziellen der Promotion. B *'Babyface': siehe Face *'Blading': Selbst herbeigeführtes Bluten mittels Schnitt mit einem scharfkantigen Gegenstand, beispielsweise mit Hilfe einer Rasierklinge. *'Booker': Person, die die verschiedenen Matches aufstellt und den Ablauf der jeweiligen Storyline (Fehdenprogramme usw.) schreibt. *'Booking': Das Verpflichten von Wrestler für eine Promotion oder für eine Show. Diese werden vom Booker vorgenommen. *'Brawl': Laut der Storyline ein ausser Kontrolle geratenes Match, bei dem scheinbar die Kontrahenten ohne erkennbaren speziellen Griffe, Würfe und Sprünge auf sich einprügeln. *'Brawler': Wrestler, der scheinbar schnell die Kontrolle über sich verliert und wild auf seinen Kontrahenten einprügelt. *'Bump': Bezeichnung für das Fallen eines Wrestlers oder sonstiger an einem Match oder Segment beteiligter Personen. Das Fallen muss dabei nicht aus großer Höhe erfolgen, um als Bump zu gelten. Das richtige Fallen, also „Bumps zu nehmen“, gehört zu den grundlegendsten Aspekten des Wrestlingtrainings, da es das Verletzungsrisiko stark mindert. Als ref(eree) bump bezeichnet man jede Aktion, bei der der Ringrichter zu Schaden kommt. *'Botch': Eine unsauber ausgeführte oder völlig mißglückte Wrestling-Aktion, die ein erhöhtes Verletzungsrisiko für den Kontrahenten des Ausführenden darstellt. C *'Call(ing)': Verbale Kommunikation zweier Wrestler während eines Matches; insbesondere wenn ein Kontrahent seinem Gegner zuflüstert, welche Aktion er nun ausführen wird. Damit kann sich dieser korrekt darauf einstellen und entsprechend reagieren. Das Calling sollte unter keinen Umständen vom Publikum bemerkt werden. *'Canned Heat': Eine über Lautsprecher in der Halle oder (bei aufgezeichneten Sendungen) in der Nachbearbeitung hinzugefügte Publikumsreaktion. Meistens wird auf diese Weise die vom Promoter angestrebte Reaktion des Publikums auf einen bestimmten Wrestler „korrigiert“, falls diese nicht den Erwartungen entsprach. *'Card': Aufstellung von Matches bei einer Veranstaltung. Üblicherweise steigert sich in einer Card das Prestige der Matches von der sogenannten Undercard bis zum Main Event, wobei der Status des Wrestlers oft direkt anhand der Position in der Card absehbar ist. *'Carry': Ein Wrestler trägt seinen Gegner, wenn die (positive) Qualität des Matches nahezu ausschließlich durch seine Beteiligung entsteht. Der tragende Kontrahent hilft dabei dem meistens untalentierteren Gegner, indem er z.B. den Verlauf des Matches durch sein Calling bestimmt. Die Fähigkeit, auch einen schlechten Gegner durch ein Match zu tragen, zeichnet einen erfahrenen Top-Wrestler aus. *'Cheap Heat': Ein Wrestler – häufig ein Heel – bekommt eine negative Publikumsreaktion, indem er z. B. das Publikum oder die Stadt beleidigt. Cheap Heat trägt nicht zur Overness eines Wrestlers bei, da sie sich ausschließlich auf das entsprechende Match oder Segment auswirkt. *'Cheap Pop': Ein Wrestler – häufig ein Face – bekommt eine positive Publikumsreaktion, indem er z. B. das Publikum, die Stadt oder einen ansässigen Sportverein lobt. Mick Foley ist bekannt für seine häufig erzielten Cheap Pops. *'Cheap Shot': Scheinbar illegale Aktion eines Wrestlers, die vom Ringrichter laut Storyline nicht bemerkt wird, beispielsweise ein Schlag mit einer Waffe. Enger gefasst kann der Ausdruck auch einen Tiefschlag bezeichnen. *'Cover': Versuch eines Wrestlers, ein Match durch Pinfall zu beenden. Hierbei drückt ein Wrestler beide Schultern des Gegners gegen den Boden; kann der Wrestler das Cover so lange aufrechterhalten, bis der Ringrichter drei mal auf den Ringboden geklopft hat, hat dieser Wrestler das Match gewonnen. *'Current Roster': siehe Roster D *'Dark Match': Ein nicht ausgestrahltes Match einer normalerweise im Fernsehen ausgestrahlten Wrestling-Sendung, die nur dem Hallenpublikum gezeigt wird. Dark Matches werden oft für Neulinge oder neue Gimmicks genutzt, um die Reaktion des Publikums zu testen. *'Dusty Finish': Ausgang eines Matches, bei dem die Entscheidung des Ersatzschiedsrichters (der den Schiedsrichter vertritt, weil dieser beispielsweise laut Storyline „bewusstlos“ ist) von dem ursprünglichen Schiedsrichter geändert wird. Es ist nach Dusty Rhodes benannt, der als Booker viele solcher Ausgänge für Matches in der WCW schrieb. *'DUD': Ein schlechtes oder völlig uninteressantes Match. E * Edeljobber: Wrestler, der wie ein Jobber die Aufgabe hat, andere Wrestler durch Siege gegen ihn bekannter zu machen. Jedoch darf ein Edeljobber gelegentlich auch ein Match gewinnen (meist gegen etablierte Heels) oder aber sich zumindest stärker zur Wehr setzen und ein paar Minuten lang selbst gut aussehen. Bekannte Edeljobber in der Wrestlinggeschichte waren/sind Special Delivery Jones, Barry Horowitz oder The Brooklyn Brawler. * Entrance: Einmarsch des Wrestlers in die Veranstaltungshalle. Ein Entrance wird meistens mit Musik unterstützt und ist vom Gimmick und Status des Wrestlers geprägt. Ein publikumsnaher Face klatscht beim Einmarsch oft mit den Fans in den vorderen Reihen ab, während ein Heel sich verbale Auseinandersetzungen mit dem Publikum liefert oder es gar nicht beachtet. F *'Face': Wrestler, der als „Guter“ antritt und damit oftmals ein Publikumsliebling ist und Pops erhält, bzw. erhalten sollte. Sein „böses“ Pendant ist der Heel. *'False Finish': Moment eines Matches, bei dem das Publikum davon ausgeht, dass dieses unmittelbar vor dem Ende steht. Der scheinbar unterlegene Wrestler kann sich aber noch in letzter Sekunde vor der Niederlage retten und das Match fortführen. False Finishes sollen zur Spannung in der Endphase eines Matches beitragen. * Fehde: Ausgearbeitetes Storylineprogramm, bei dem mehrere Parteien – einzelne Wrestler oder sogar ganze Gruppierungen gegeneinander antreten. Ein Fehdenprogramm wird meist über einen relativ großzügigen Zeitraum von mehreren Monaten im Zuge einer Storyline mit Matches und anderen Showelementen aufgebaut. * Finisher: Aktion, mit der ein Wrestler seinen Gegner für gewöhnlich am Ende des Matches besiegen darf. Der Finisher soll die härteste Aktion des jeweiligen Akteurs darstellen und hat oft auch einen speziellen Namen. *'Finishing Move': siehe Finisher * Five Star Match: Ein Match von außerordentlicher Qualität. Die Bezeichnung entstand durch die von Dave Meltzer etablierte Bewertung von Matches anhand einer Fünf-Sterne-Skala. *'***** Match': siehe Five Star Match *'Forbidden object': Ein Gegenstand, der scheinbar regelwidrig bei einem Brawl eingesetzt wird. *'Freebirds Rule': Regel, nach der ein aus drei (selten mehr) Wrestlern bestehendes Stable, das momentan einen Tag-Team-Titel hält, diesen in Titelmatches von zwei beliebigen Mitgliedern verteidigen lassen kann. Zuerst wurde die Regel von den namensgebenden Fabulous Freebirds eingeführt. *'Fuck up': siehe Botch G * Gaijin: Ausländischer Wrestler in japanischen Promotionen. Diese treten oftmals als Heels an. * Garbage-Wrestling: Ursprüngliche Bezeichnung des Hardcore-Wrestling. Diese wurde 1989/90 von Giant Baba für den Wrestlingstil der FMW eingeführt. * Gimmick: Ring-Charakter, den ein Wrestler darstellt, um Fehdenprogramme und sonstige Storylines glaubwürdig zu verkaufen. Das Feld der möglichen Gimmicks ist sehr weit und mitunter behält ein Wrestler sein Gimmick über seine gesamte Karriere. Eines der bekanntesten Gimmicks im Wrestling ist das des Undertakers. Der Ausdruck wird auch häufig dafür benutzt, echte Ansichten und Handlungen eines Wrestlers von denen in der Storyline zu unterscheiden. * Grand Slam Champion: Steigerungsform des Triple Crown Champions und bezeichnet einen Wrestler, der zusätzlich zu den drei höchsten Titeln einer Wrestlingorganisation einen vierten, weiteren Titel der Organisation erringen konnte. H *'Heat': Negativen Publikumsreaktionen in Form von Buh-Rufen oder anderen Missgunstbezeugungen genannt, die Heels bei ihnen hervorrufen. *'Heel': Wrestler, der als „Bösewicht“ auftritt und vom Publikum Heat bekommt. Heels zeichnen sich vor allem aus durch den Gebrauch von Waffen, das Beschimpfen der Fans, ausruhen außerhalb des Rings und Tiefschläge. Klassische Arten von Heels sind z. B. Foreign Heels, also Ausländer, die das Land beschimpfen, in dem die Veranstaltung stattfindet, riesige, monströse Wrestler, sogenannte Monster-Heels, Psychopathen, sowie selbstsüchtige Wrestler mit narzisstischen Zügen. Das Gegenteil des Heels ist ein Face. *'Hot Tag': Wechsel (tag) eines Tag-Team-Matches, auf den sehr lange hingearbeitet wird. Ein Wrestler wird vom gegnerischen Team dominiert und am Wechsel gehindert. Nachdem aber der Hot Tag dann doch vollzogen wurde, schafft es der eingewechselte, fitte Kontrahent meistens, für kurze Zeit beide Gegner gleichzeitig abzufertigen. Da das Publikum einen Hot Tag erhofft und somit Spannung erzeugt werden soll, findet er ausschließlich bei Face-Teams statt. *'Hooker': Wrestler, der die Fähigkeit besitzen, auch in einem echten oder auch offenen Match (wo das Ende des Matches nicht mit der vorgesehenden Storyline übereinstimmt) den Gegner durch entsprechende Griffe real kampfunfähig zu machen. Sie werden meistens eingesetzt, wenn ein Neuling zu übermütig wird oder Wrestler sich nicht an Absprachen halten. Ein bekannter Hooker war Lou Thesz. Heute sind echte Hooker im Wrestling nur noch selten anzutreffen. *'Houseshow': Veranstaltung, die nicht im Fernsehen übertragen oder auf DVD veröffentlicht und somit nur vom Publikum in der Halle gesehen wird. *'Hulking up': Kurze Phase in einem Match, in der sich ein unterlegener Face-Wrestler plötzlich innerhalb kürzester Zeit von den Aktionen seines Gegners erholt und selbst eine Offensive einleitet. Dabei no-sellt er die Moves des Gegners, die den oft mit starkem Gestikulieren unterstützten Hulk-up unterbrechen sollen. Der Ausdruck wurde nach Hulk Hogan benannt, da es in sehr vielen seiner Matches zu einer solchen Aktion kommt. *'Hulk-up': siehe Hulking up *'High-Flying': siehe High-Flyer *'High-Flyer': Wrestler, der meist akkrobatische Aktionen vom obersten Ringseil aus durchführt.In der Regel sind die ausführenden Wrestler von relativ kleinem und leichtem Körperbau. Gute Beispiele für „High-Flyer” sind Rey Mysterio, Jeff Hardy, Rob Van Dam und Evan Bourne. I *'Independent Promotion': Kleinere Promotion, die keine oder kaum Pay Per Views veranstaltet und allgemein keine landesweite TV-Präsenz besitzt. Ihre Haupteinnahmequelle liegt in den Eintrittspreisen der meist monatlich abgehaltenen Veranstaltungen und in den eventuellen DVD-Verkäufen. Wrestler werden nicht fest verpflichtet, sondern nur pro Veranstaltung gebucht, sodass eine Indy-Liga bekanntere Wrestler höchst selten exklusiv unter Vertrag hat. Der Ausdruck selbst ist nicht eindeutig definiert, sodass z. B. oft grundsätzlich jede amerikanische Promotion außer des Marktführers World Wrestling Entertainment als Independent bezeichnet wird, obwohl die Bezeichnung auf TNA und Ring of Honor mittlerweile nicht mehr zutrifft. *'Indys': siehe Independent Promotion *'Interference': Eingreifen eines Wrestlers in ein Match, an dem er laut Storyline eigentlich nicht beteiligt ist. Eine Interference führt zu einer Disqualifikation des Wrestlers, zu dessen Vorteil der Eingriff geschieht. Dieses Eingreifen durch andere Wrestler wird oft benutzt, um vor Großveranstaltungen keinen der Protagonisten durch klare Niederlagen als schwächer darzustellen. J *'Job': Geplantes Verlieren eines Matches. Auch „den Job machen“ oder „jobben“ genannt. *'Jobber': Wrestler, der dafür bezahlt wird, gegen bekanntere Wrestler zu verlieren, um ihre Motivation zu fördern und beim Publikum beliebter zu machen (zu jobben). *'Joshi': siehe Joshi Puroresu *'Joshi Puroresu': Japanisches Frauenwrestling. K *'Kayfabe': Abmachung, dass die Wrestler und Offiziellen vor der Kamera (und zum Teil auch in der Öffentlichkeit) so tun, als würde alles im Wrestling echt sein. *'Kick-out': Unterbrechung eines Pin-Versuchs durch den unterlegenen Kontrahenten. Meistens erfolgt ein Kick-out erst, nachdem der Ringrichter bereits bis zwei gezählt hat – ein Kick-out bei eins demonstriert somit die zum Zeitpunkt des Pin-Versuchs noch besonders hohe Kondition des Wrestlers. L *'Lucha Libre': Mexikanisches Wrestling, das sich insbesondere durch seine High-Flying-Aktionen auszeichnet. *'Luchador': Bezeichnung für einen Wrestler aus Mexiko oder Puerto Rico, die sich auch außerhalb des Einzugsgebiets der Lucha Libre eingebürgert hat. Luchadores treten häufig maskiert an. M *'Main Event': Haupt-Match und Abschluss einer Wrestling-Veranstaltung. Im Main Event treten fast ausschließlich die größten Stars der Promotion (Main Eventer) an. *'Mark': Fan, der sämtliche Vorkommnisse im Wrestling für echt hält; für den also das Kayfabe uneingeschränkt gilt. Marks legen gemeinhin besonderen Wert auf die Storylines und weniger auf die wrestlerische Qualität eines Matches. Unter Smart Marks werden Marks einerseits aus eben diesem Grund oft belächelt; andererseits beneidet man sie häufig, da sie die Storylines vollkommen unbeschwert genießen und dabei mitfiebern können, ohne die Qualitäten der Gimmicks, Matches und Storylines in Frage zu stellen. Das Sports Entertainment der WWE zielt hauptsächlich auf Marks ab. Marks sind zu Zeiten des Internets allerdings eher selten geworden, da man selbst bei kleinsten Recherchen entdeckt, dass Wrestling nur Show ist. Das Wort Mark wird mittlerweile auch teils negativ für besonders eingefleischte Fans eines bestimmten Wrestlers, einer bestimmten Promotion usw. gebraucht. *'Manager': Optional eingesetzte Ringbegleiter eines Wrestlers, die in der Regel selbst im Ring nicht aktiv sind. Vielmehr begleiten sie ihren Schützling zum Ring und greifen laut Storyline mitunter zu dessen Gunsten ein. Speziell bei Wrestlern, die über wenig Charisma verfügen, nicht gut mit dem Mikrofon umgehen können, oder aus sonstigen Gründen wenig Reaktion erhalten, übernimmt der Manager auch die Interviews. Weibliche Manager werden üblicherweise Valet genannt. *'Micwork': Fähigkeit eines Wrestlers oder Managers, mit dem Mikrofon umzugehen, also gute Interviews zu geben. Im Sports Entertainment können charismatische Wrestler durch gutes Micwork trotz eher eingeschränkter Wrestling-Fähigkeiten zu enormem Erfolg gelangen. *'Midcard': Mittlerer Bereich einer Veranstaltungskarte, in dem Wrestler antreten, die einen geringeren Status als die Main Eventer haben. Daher werden diese Wrestler auch Midcarder genannt. Es gibt oftmals eigene Titel für Midcarder, z. B. die WWE Intercontinental Championship. *'Midget': Kleinwüchsiger Wrestler, die hauptsächlich in den frühen Jahren des Wrestlings als zusätzliches Showelement agierte. N *'No Contest': Der anwesende Ringrichter erklärt ein Wrestling-Match zu einem No Contest, wenn der laut der ausgearbeiteten Storyline kein Wrestler mehr in der Lage ist, dieses fortzuführen und er dieses Match abbrechen muss. *'No Show': Ein Wrestler kommt gewollt oder ungewollt nicht zu seinem eingeplanten Auftritt. O *'Opener': Erstes Match einer Wrestlingveranstaltung. *'Overness': Status eines Wrestlers beim Publikum. Ein Face ist over, wenn ihm zugejubelt wird, während einem Heel im besten Fall blanker Hass entgegenschlägt. Die angestrebte Overness zu erreichen, ist eine der wichtigsten Aufgaben eines Wrestlers und kann seine künftige Karriere entscheidend beeinflussen. Die Erzeugung ungewollter Publikumsreaktionen ist ein herber Rückschlag für einen Wrestler. *'Over-selling': Ein Wrestler zeigt eine übertrieben starke Reaktion auf einen Angriff seines Gegners und lässt diesen somit unglaubwürdig erscheinen. Da der choreografische Faktor des Wrestlings hierbei deutlich zutage tritt, kann Over-selling durchaus als eine Verletzung des Kayfabe angesehen werden. In den 1990-ern war Over-selling öfter in Gebrauch, um die Macht von Riesen und magischen Gimmicks hervorzuheben. Deshalb sieht man bei einigen Wrestlern, wie Shawn Michaels, die ihren Höhepunkt in den 1990-ern hatten, dieses Over-selling. P *'Parts Unknown': Beliebte Bezeichnung, um den Herkunftsort eines mystisch anmutenden oder monströs wirkenden Wrestlers nicht präzise angeben zu müssen. Die Bezeichnung fand vornehmlich in den comiclastigen 1980-er und beginnenden 1990-er Jahren Verwendung. *'Pop': Spontane Zuschauerreaktion, beispielsweise das Anfeuern eines Wrestlers. *'Powerhouse': Wrestler, der im Ring durch seine Körperkraft auffällt. Er führt entsprechende Aktionen aus, und oft wird dem Publikum seine kraftmäßige Überlegenheit gegenüber dem Gegner verdeutlicht. *'Producer': siehe Roat Agent *'Promotion': Vereinigung, die Wrestlingveranstaltungen organisiert. Die derzeit einflussreichste Promotion ist die US-amerikanische WWE, die die Position des Marktführers inne hat. *'Promotor': Betreiber einer Wrestlingvereinigung. Dieser ist meistens mit dem Chef-Booker identisch. *'Promo': Interview, Rede oder Stellungnahme eines Wrestlers, die meist dazu benutzt wird, ein Fehdenprogramm verbal aufzubauschen. *'Puroresu': Japanisches Wrestling. *'Push': Karriereschub eines Wrestlers. Q R *'Ring Rust': Fehlende Wrestling-Praxis eines Athleten, beispielsweise nach einer Verletzungspause in den Ring zurückkehrt. Ein hohes Maß an Ring Rust kann zu einer erhöhten Zahl von Botches führen. *'Road Agent': Person, die mit aktiven, meist jungen Wrestlern einer Promotion trainiert und mit ihnen die Abläufe für Matches oder andere geplante Auftritte bespricht. Auch vermittelt der Road Agent häufig zwischen dem Management und den Wrestlern. Road Agents sind meist ehemalige, erfahrene Wrestler oder Ringrichter. *'Roster': Aktiver Wrestling-Kader einer Promotion, der aus Wrestlern und Offiziellen besteht. Der Kader kann durch einen Roster split unterteilt werden; so unterhält beispielsweise die WWE mit RAW, SmackDown! und WWE NXT derzeit drei Roster. Diese bilden jeweils auch ein gleichnamiges TV-Format. *'Rulebreaker': Wrestler, der sich seiner Storyline nach über die bestehenden Regeln hinwegsetzt und seine Kontrahenten beispielsweise mit verbotenden Gegenständen attackiert. S * Screwjob bezeichnet einen Vorfall, der aus Sicht der beteiligten Wrestler auf unerwartete und unabgesprochene Weise endet. Meist wird dabei entgegen vorheriger Absprache ein Wrestler durch die Ligenführung absichtlich benachteiligt (engl. to screw im Sinne von betrügen). Das wohl prominenteste Beispiel dazu ist der Montreal Screwjob, der in die Geschichte einging. * Selling (engl. etwa das Verkaufen) beschreibt die Reaktion eines Wrestlers auf eine Aktion des Gegners und ist somit einer der wichtigsten Bestandteile des Wrestlings. Ein Kontrahent hat die Aufgabe, die Aktionen realistisch, aber nicht zu übertrieben zu verkaufen. Zu spektakuläre Reaktionen auf einen Move werden als Over-selling bezeichnet. Beim No-selling erfolgt gar keine Reaktion, wobei es sich sowohl um einen Shoot (um den Gegner schlecht und schwach aussehen zu lassen), als auch um einen Work (bspw. im Rahmen als übermächtig dargestellter Gimmicks) handeln kann. * Shoot: Eine Aktion, die gegen die Planungen des jeweiligen Bookers oder Promoters verstößt. Dies kann beispielsweise durch nicht abgesprochene, harte Aktionen innerhalb eines Matches oder durch sehr offene und kritische Interviews geschehen. Ein so genannter Worked Shoot hingegen soll den Anschein eines Shoots erwecken, ist aber vollständig geplant. * Smart Mark: Dies bezeichnet einen Fan, der zwar nicht direkt im Wrestling-Business involviert ist, aber dennoch ein relativ hohes Maß an Insider-Wissen besitzt. Ein Smart Mark setzt sich über das Kayfabe hinweg und beurteilt Matches und Storylines aus anderen Gesichtspunkten, als es die meisten größeren Ligen vorsehen. Die Anzahl an Smart Marks wuchs durch die Verbreitung des World Wide Web sehr stark an. Obwohl große Ligen wie WWE und TNA nach wie vor hauptsächlich auf Marks abzielen, werden mittlerweile häufig Details in die Storylines eingearbeitet, die nur Smart Marks auf Grund ihres Hintergrundwissens verstehen können. Andere Promotions wie Ring of Honor zielen z.B. durch den Verzicht auf unglaubwürdige Storys und die Konzentration auf das Wrestling an sich hauptsächlich auf Smart Marks ab. * Spot bezeichnet eine geplante Aktion oder Aktionsabfolge, die darauf abzielt, beim Publikum eine bestimmte Reaktion hervorzurufen. Aktionen, die sehr spektakulär sind und das Publikum besonders mitreißen, werden auch als High Spots oder Money Spots bezeichnet. * Squash ist ein sehr einseitiges Match, in dem ein Kontrahent als deutlich überlegen dargestellt wird und häufig ohne nennenswerte Gegenwehr seines Gegners in kurzer Zeit gewinnt. In den Achtzigern und frühen Neunzigern wurden Squash-Matches oft benutzt, um dem Publikum das Gimmick oder die Kampftechniken eines Wrestlers näherzubringen. Dabei trat der „squashende“ Wrestler gegen einen relativ unbekannten anderen Wrestler an. Heutzutage werden Squash-Matches meistens dazu benutzt, einen Wrestler dem Publikum als unbezwingbaren „Monster Heel“ zu verkaufen. * Sports Entertainment ist die Eigenbezeichnung der WWE für ihre Art des Wrestlings. Sie bezieht sich damit auf den hohen Anteil von mit Elementen einer Soap Opera durchsetzten Storylines, die mit einer athletischen Choreografie kombiniert werden. Der Ausdruck wird von Fans häufig auch auf andere Ligen wie TNA bezogen und als Abgrenzung zu mehr auf das Wrestling an sich fixierten Promotions wie Ring of Honor verstanden. * Stable bezeichnet eine Gruppe von Wrestlern, die laut der ausgearbeiten Storyline miteinander verbündet sind. Das bekannteste Stable, das schließlich auch zu einem realen Machtfaktor innerhalb der damaligen World Championship Wrestling wurde, waren die Four Horseman unter der Führung von Ric Flair. Dieses Stable wurde oft von anderen Wrestlingorganisationen kopiert. * Storyline bezeichnet sämtliche Geschichten, die um einen Wrestler (und dessen Gegner) aufgebaut werden. Sie werden stets zur Begründung und Intensivierung eines Fehdenprogrammes eingesetzt. Im Sports Entertainment sind Storylines der wichtigste Bestandteil, da erst durch sie das Interesse an Auseinandersetzungen geweckt wird. Manche als besonders interessant bewertete Storylines können sich über mehrere Jahre hinziehen. T * Tag ist das Abklatschen zwischen zwei Mitgliedern eines Teams, wodurch sich der außenstehende Wrestler einwechselt und der sich im Ring befindende Wrestler auswechselt. * Tag Team bezeichnet ein Team aus zwei oder mehr Mitgliedern, die während des Matches durch Abklatschen in bzw. aus dem Ring wechseln. * Three-Count bezeichnet einen erfolgreichen Pinfall. Der Name leitet sich vom dreimaligen Schlagen auf den Ringboden durch den Ringrichter ab. * Triple Crown Champion bezeichnet einen Wrestler, der es geschafft hat, in seiner Karriere die drei höchsten Titel einer Wrestlingorganisation zu erhalten. * Turn bezeichnet den Wechsel eines Wrestlers vom Face- zum Heel-Status oder umgekehrt. Ein Turn kann sowohl überraschend durch eine bestimmte Aktion innerhalb eines Angles geschehen (hard turn), aber auch langfristig in vielen kleinen Schritten erfolgen (soft turn). Oft bedeutet ein Turn gleichzeitig einen Wechsel des Gimmicks, wobei dies nicht zwingend ist. * Tweener (von in-between, engl. etwa Zwischending) ist die Bezeichnung für einen Wrestler, der sowohl Aspekte eines Face als auch eines Heels in sich vereint, dessen Ausrichtung also nicht eindeutig zugeordnet werden kann. Ein Tweener tritt häufig sowohl gegen Faces und Heels an und wird trotz des Verwendens illegaler Taktiken vom Publikum bejubelt. Als erster Tweener gilt Superstar Billy Graham. U *'Uppercard' ist der obere Bereich einer Show an der Schwelle zum Main-Event. Hier treten Wrestler an, die zwar einen etwas geringeren Status als die Main-Eventer haben, jedoch kurz vor ihrem Durchbruch stehen. V * Valet ist eine weibliche Person, die den Wrestler zum Ring begleitet. * Vakant ist ein Titel, wenn er aktuell von keinem Wrestler getragen wird. W *'Work': Als Work wird es bezeichnet, wenn ein Wrestler eine Verletzung simuliert. Oft wird eine schwerere Verletzung geworkt, damit der betroffene Wrestler Zeit bekommt, kleinere, reale Verletzungen auszukurieren, ohne die aktuelle Storyline zu unterbrechen. Grundsätzlich lässt sich das Wort auf alle geplanten oder choreografierten Aspekte des Wrestlings anwenden. *'Worked Shoot': Im Gegensatz zum Work wird hierbei häufig Kayfabe gebrochen, sodass der Eindruck eines echten Shoots entsteht; insbesondere Smart Marks sollen dabei glauben, dass die Aktion über einen Work hinausgeht und völlig ungeplant geschieht (was nicht der Fall ist). *'Worker' ist eine andere Bezeichnung für einen Wrestler. Die Bezeichnung wird praktisch ausschließlich auf einen Wrestler ohne Einhaltung des Kayfabe angewendet. *'Wrestlingstable' (siehe Stable) X *'X-Pac Heat' beschreibt eine negative Reaktion des Publikums auf einen Wrestler, weil sie ihn z. B. wegen seiner limitierten Fähigkeiten nicht mögen. X-Pac Heat zu bekommen ist ein herber Rückschlag für einen Wrestler. Bei Face-Wrestlern ist sie relativ leicht zu erkennen, wenn sie vom Publikum ausgebuht werden. Heel-Wrestler sollen hingegen durch ihre bösen Taten Heat erzeugen, deswegen ist es mitunter schwierig, richtige Heat von X-Pac Heat zu unterscheiden. Der Ausdruck wurde nach X-Pac benannt, der zum Ende seiner WWE-Zeit solche Reaktionen erhielt. Y Z Kategorie:Wrestling Kategorie:Listen